The Reunion
by Brian Sherlock
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!] The RRB get brought back to life, and Mojo gets a shock. HIM also makes an appearance.
1. The Reunion

**This is a remake of a fic I posted earlier. In the last one, some people posted flames, and upon further inspection of the fic, I found out that I agreed. That, and an explanation from Vbots... whom I thank. Without further ado... the disclaimer.**  
  


Disclaimer: I don't, have never, and will never own the rights to The Powerpuff Girls TV show. Craig McCracken does, and he does a pretty damn good job! Hah! So there!

Special thanks to CrystalFenix for supplying me with a script of the PPGs' encounter with the RRBs.  
  


And now... the fic.  
  


The Reunion

Mojo Jojo was in the black market. He was dressed in his usual blue V-shaped costume with a purple cape that hung down from the back and a porcelain helmet on his head, covering a greatly deformed brain. As he looked around, there seemed to be no places that sold any of the precious substance that he required for his plan. After a few hours, he found what he was looking for. While the man who owned the shed was with another customer, Mojo pulled out a timed smoke bomb and set it for four seconds.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, with a smile, to the man. "How much can I recieve for this item?"

The man gasped just as the bomb exploded, sending clouds of dust and smoke everywhere. Mojo put on his special goggles that protected him from, and saw objects through the smoke. He quickly grabbed the Chemical X off the counter and ran away.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  


"Ah, yes. Chemical X...." Mojo had finally returned to his lab. Inside were several condensation units that were turned off in his absence, along with several beakers and flasks filled with various substances. He raised the container of Chemical X into the air. "Yes... with this, I will now bring back the Powerpuff Girls' most threatening enemies that have ever shown themselves and threatened the Powerpuff Girls. They will finally be perfect aides to me in my conquest for WORLD DOMINATION, as I, MOOOJO JOJO am finally to destroy them by creating my most creative creations, the ROWDYRUFF BOYS, and therefore dominate the world! MWAHAHAHAHA! This new chemical enhancement of having Chemical X, as opposed to last time, in the prison, where I had no other choice but to use the most potent toilet in the entire jail, which was just potent enough to mix these three ingredients..." He walked over to a counter by his lab and cast his shadow over the three basic ingredients that had been broken down from the Rowndyruff Boys after the explosion. "...Snips, snails and puppy dog tails! Yes! It is these ingredients that the Rowdyruff boys were made from! These three main components were once a part of the Rowdyruff Boys themselves! They were spawned by me, and will be spawned once again with the chemical element..." He paused, letting himself bask in the dramatic effect. "CHEMICAL X!"  
  


Mojo looked into the center of a cast-iron cauldron and smiled devilishly. "With this chemical, so called 'Chemical X,' I, MOOOJO JOJO will soon have the necessary force to drive the Powerpuff Girls' souls from their mortal shackles and finally make room for me, MOOOJO JOJO to conquer the world, because they will be dead, deceased and furthermore, dead! MWUAHAHAHAHA- I said 'dead' twice.... Oh, well. No time for that. It is time that I complete the plan that I have worked on and planned." With that, and in one fluid motion, he unceremoniously swept the snips, snails and puppy dog tails into the vat. He then opened the jar and poured an equal portion of the chemical in as well. Soon, the mixture started bubbling, and Mojo put his arms in an "X" in front of his face to shield him from the explosion.  
  


The explosion made the ground shake as the people in the park were enjoying themselves on this nice, hot, sunny day. For a brief moment, these people thought that there was a small earthquake happening, but they soon realized that it was just the stupid monkey on top of Volcano Mountain. They quickly forgot about it and went back to their own business.  
  


Mojo, as soon as he recovered from the explosion, opened his eyes and saw the vague outlines of red, blue, and green figures just hovering in the air. The Rowdyruff Boys. They seemed confused as to where they were.

"Hey, where are we?"

"Yeah! Where the heck are we?"

"And what in God's name are you doing on the ground?"

He couldn't see correctly, but it sounded like Boomer, Butch and Brick, in that order, had just spoken. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "My children! I missed you so much, you heathen devils, you!"

Brick pushed Mojo away. "What are you doing?"

Mojo was taken aback. "Well, you are my sons, and I have missed you so much, and I was giving you a fatherly hug because I am your father, and I have missed you for the past year. Now we must make haste and start making a battle plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

The Ruff brothers crossed their arms.

"Look, Mojo," Boomer said, hovering toward him. "If you think that we're going to join that stupid escapade for your foolish ambitions after what happened, you are bitterly mistaken!"

"Yeah," Butch said, coming closer. "I remember exactly what happened to us after we fought those SISSIES! WE EXPLODED!"

Brick came so close to Mojo that he nearly bumped his nose. "We will not do your bidding anymore, you ass!"

"But you do not understand! I have not told you the most important change in the general scheme of things. I now made it so that you will not explode from their kisses! Their kisses will-"

"Who cares?" With that, Brick picked Mojo up off his feet and hurled him across the room and into some beakers, shattering them on impact. Mojo fell off the counter and slammed on the floor.

"And... DAD," Brick said.

Mojo painfully looked over at Brick.

Brick was holding Mojo's wallet and waved it in the air for Mojo to see. "Thank you for our... ALLOWANCES!" Brick jumped up and flew out the skylight. His brothers followed him.

Mojo let out a soft moan. "Curses . . . " He fell unconscious.  
  


The Rowdyruff Boys were laughing as they soared through the air. Brick was distributing the money. "Looks like Mojo has about $450 in here... so that's $150 for you, $150 for you and $150 for me."

Boomer smiled. "Cool! What do we do first?"

Brick looked around. He soon saw a bagel shop. "Hey, are you guys hungry?"

"Come to think of it," Butch said, rubbing his stomach, "I'm starvin'!"

"Me too," Boomer said.

Brick's stomach growled very loudly. "Heh," he said. "Yeah. I'm hungry too. Heh heh.... Let's go."

They flew down and landed on the sidewalk right in front of the bagel shop. They went inside.  
  


Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were on their way to stop a bank robbery in progress. Blossom, the red rector of the group, flew in front, with Bubbles, the blue bambino, and Buttercup, the green gamine, at either side. They flew quickly and seemed just to want to get it all over with. Heists were pretty routine; just about every two or three days, some kind of theft would be pulled.

Blossom looked at Buttercup as they were making their way to the bank. "Are you going to be OK now, Buttercup?"

Buttercup had been acting strange all day. She wouldn't tell them what exactly it was, because she didn't understand it herself, but she had been getting a bad feeling all day. Like Deja Vu or something. "Yeah. I'll be all right."

"Good." Blossom looked forward. "Here we are! Come on!"

They all zipped in through the entrance and beat the heck out of the people who were robbing the bank. You could hear their screams from the outside of the bank. After the Powerpuff girls beat up the robbers, they lifted their limp bodies outside for the police to take off to jail.

"Thanks, Powerpuff Girls!" One of the police officer said graciously.

"Thank you, sir," Blossom said, smiling.

"Yeah," Bubbles said, also smiling. "It was our pleasure."

Buttercup was too upset over the feeling she had about the day.

"Buttercup," Blossom said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Buttercup finally noticed the three others staring at her. "Oh, yeah. It's all in a hard day's night."

The police officer could only stare at her and her malapropism. "Uh... yeah...."

Blossom quickly said, "OK. Gotta go! Bye!"

"So long."

"See ya."

They waved to the officer as they sped off toward their house.

As soon as they got there, Blossom confronted Buttercup. "Buttercup? What's going on with you? Why are you so out of it today?"

"I don't know," she said, a totally serious look on her face. "I've been having the strangest feeling of Deja Vu."

"Deja Vu," Blossom asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm having this feeling... it's like we've lived this day before."

"Buttercup, bank robberies happen every day."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, like something BIG that we had to overcome...."

"Oh. Do you know what it is?"

"No...."  
  


"No!"

Butch backed away from the Tournament-Style fighting game he was playing; he had just lost. During the time that the Powerpuff Girls were stopping the bank heist, the Rowdyruff Boys simply grabbed a few bagels and some packets of cream cheese and jelly, and made their way to an arcade. Butch grunted and sat down to eat his bagel as he made room for his blue brother, who boisterously bounced forward, and bumped the start button. 

"Watch a pro!" Boomer said as the game began to come to life.

Butch growled as Boomer took control and racked up a higher score than Butch's in just one fight. He thought to himself, "Hmpf! I only lost because their fighting style is too organized."

But Boomer soon bit the dust as well. "Dang. The fighting style of this game is too organized! Let's play something else." He looked over at an air hockey game. "Who wants to go head to head with ME?"

Butch jumped up, but Brick spoke first. "Call!"

Butch swore under his breath and let Brick take the other end of the table. "I play winner."

Brick started with the puck. Brick tried to ricochet the puck off the left wall. In a split second, Boomer knocked it back the same way it came. Brick knocked it in the other direction, bouncing it off the right wall, then off the right wall. Boomer narrowly missed it and Brick gained a point. Boomer frowned a little, but retrieved the puck. He set it back on the table and slammed it straight at Brick's goal. Brick whacked the puck so that it shot left, right, then left and headed towards the goal, but Boomer smacked it back again, and bounced it off the right wall and into Brick's goal. Brick was still smiling, however, and set the puck back on the table. Brick whacked the puck back across the table, Boomer whacked it so it bounced off the left side, and into Brick's goal. Now Brick started to frown. He placed the puck back up on the table. Time to turn it up a bit.  
  


Buttercup STILL did not know why she felt so strange. Maybe all she needed was a bit of relaxation. "Hey, girls?"

Bubbles and Blossom looked over at her.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles looked over at her. "I thought that you weren't feeling well."

"I'm OK," Buttercup responded. "I just think that if I have something to take my mind off it, it will go away."

Blossom smiled. "Yeah. You're right. This might just be what you need."

Bubbles stood up. "Let's go ask the Professor for some money."

The three of them raced downstairs.  
  


The Powerpuff girls' creator, Professor Utonium, is a tall man who can be described as the smartest person and scientist in Townsville. He was in the middle of doing some chores. He had on his traditional pink apron over his lab coat, and his red bandanna on his head.

"PROFESSOR!"

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"No," Bubbles began to say.

Blossom said, "But could we please...

"...Go to the arcade?" Buttercup finished.

The Professor smiled and said, "Sure. Let's see. Will five dollars each be enough?"

"Yes, that'll be plenty," Blossom said.

The three took their five dollar bills and said, "THANKS, PROFESSOR," just before flying off.  
  


Bubbles was wondering what was really bothering her sister. She still seemed to be distracted by other things.... Maybe it WOULD go away if they went and had fun. They soon approached the arcade. Suddenly, Buttercup stopped flying, and just hovered in place. Blossom and Bubbles stopped as well, and looked at her.

Blossom tilted her head to the side and asked, "Buttercup, what's wrong?"

Buttercup was too shocked, and could only say, "Whatever I sensed earlier..."

Blossom got closer to her. "Yes?"

"Whatever it is, it feels like it's inside that arcade..."

Blossom and Bubbles both looked at the arcade, then at Buttercup, then at the arcade. "Well, let's, uh, check it out." Even though she sounded brave, Blossom was still fearful of what might be in there. She slowly hovered up to the window.

Her sisters followed her.

"One..."

Her sisters gulped rather loudly.

"Two..."

All three of them began to get butterflies in their stomachs.

"Three."

The three of them peered into the arcade and saw the Rowdyruff Boys engrossed in the various game stations. The boys were facing away from them, so there was no immediate danger of them seeing each other.

"What are those meanies doing here? I thought we 'esploded' them!" Bubbles just kept starring at the three of them, especially the blue one, whom she found quite cute... if he wasn't their enemy, then....

Buttercup turned to Blossom. "I told you I sensed something bad!" She turned back to look at them, but in particular, she was looking at the green Ruff. He looked like such a macho man.

Surreptitiously eyeing the red ruff, Blossom said, "But where's Mojo? If he created them again, where is he?"

Buttercup adverted her gaze from the green boy and looked at Blossom. "Maybe he thinks that they need to hone their skills and are letting them do it by playing arcade games!"

Blossom cocked an eyebrow at this idea, but said, "Maybe you're right. With him, anything's possible. Let's go see if that's what he's doing."

Bubbles heard very little of what they were saying because she was so enamored towards this blue guy, but she certainly heard them begin to fly off, and quickly followed.

From the inside, Boomer saw a blue streak out of the corner of his eye. It reminded him of something he knew that he liked, but he couldn't remember quite what it was. He simply shrugged and continued playing his game.  
  


Mojo had waken up about an hour ago and started tending to his broken bones. He already had his left arm in a splint and his neck in a brace. It was a good thing he had a lot of muscle in that area, or he could have been paralyzed. He was just about to bandage his fibula when the Powerpuff Girls broke through his ceiling.

"Oh, great!" Mojo let out a groan. "Do you not realize that there is a skylight that you can fly through without making a humongous mess on the ground that I have clean up, and that this said mess will not be cleaned up anytime soon, seeing as I have a broken arm, leg and vertebra after having a close encounter with the red Rowdyruff, Brick, whereas I was rendered unconscious and disabled directly after creating them with my sheer genious?!"

Blossom stared at him for a moment, but couldn't understand what he was talking about. "What?"

"URGGGGHH! I recreated the Rowdyruff Boys with the intention of destroying you three brats, but they turned on me, and you broke into my lab, making a hole fifteen feet away from the skylight, and now from the attack, I have three boken bones: my radius, my fibula, and one of my vertebra, and there is a giant mess on the floor, which was caused by you after you smashed my ceiling! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes. Thank you." Blossom led her sisters out through the skylight.

Mojo watched them leave. "Stupid Powerpuff Girls...." He began to walk over to the broom closet. But then he realized that something was missing. Realizing what it was, he said, "Oh, yes! I forgot to say 'curses,' being the word that I usually use to make a transition to the next scene, and I will now say this word, 'curses,' being the word that I should have said!" His face turned into that of an inimical scowl. "CURSES!"  
  


Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup quickly made their way back to the arcade. They got to the front door, and hesitated. They were most afraid of what might happen if they couldn't destroy the Boys again, as in, maybe they would expect the kisses and keep as far away from them as possible, launching long-range attacks. If they were made differently this time, Mojo might have made them more Powerful.

"Well, leader girl, what's the plan?" Buttercup stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. For once, I don't know."

Bubbles thought for a moment, then said, "How about we just go inside and play some games. We can watch them while we're playing."

Blossom had to seriously consider this. "OK. Let's go." But right before they were going to push the doors open, she was something coming towards the door. It was the Rowdyruff Boys! "Watch out!" The three of them leapt to the side, and into the bushes, just as the Rowdyruff Boys walked through the doorway.

"I'm tired," the Ruff who had been identified as Brick said as he walked through the door. "What do you guys wanna do? Butch?"

The green Ruff stretched his arms over his head and said, "I dunno. What about you, blondie?"

The blue Ruff looked annoyed. "Stop calling me that! Anyway, why don't we go check out a Go-Kart track? I think I spotted one at the other end of town."

"Good idea, Boomer. Let's go." Brick began racing off in that direction. Boomer and Butch blasted off as well.

A few seconds later, after the Rowdyruff Boys were out of sight, Blossom turned to her sisters and said, "Come on! Let's follow 'em."

Her sisters didn't argue with that; secretly, they wanted to follow them just as much as she did.  
  
  
  


Brick, Boomer, and Butch, oblivious to their followers soon arrived at the Go-Kart track. It was close to a design of a figure 8, but with more turns, and a short Corkscrew figure ending a few meters from the finish line. There was a pretty long line of people waiting to get on, but they could certainly wait their turn. After one more group of people went on the ride, they got on and received their helmets. Coincidentally, they were given helmets that were their respective colors.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls saw the Rowdyruff Boys go through the gates for the Go-Karts. They lined up as well and received their helmets. By chance, they received helmets that were their respective colors. The Rowdyruff Boys were gearing up for the race, saying things like, "You goin down, blondie," and, "Well, you can eat my dust," among other things.

Soon, they were interrupted by a loud whistle, followed by one of the staff of the Go-Kart track, who said, "Ev'ryone into your cars!"

The Powerpuff Girls quickly hopped into their cars, and were just strapping themselves in, when a giant monster lunged toward the race track. Before they could do anything, the Rowdyruff Boys stood up and began growling.

Boomer looked at the monster, and with a smile on his face said, "The Powerpuff Girls ain't here..."

"But if you're lookin' for a fight..." Butch prepared himself to attack.

"I guess we can SERVE IT UP!" In a flash, Brick jumped toward the monster with his brothers close by. 

The Powerpuff Girls watched in utter amazement as the Rowdyruff Boys threw punch after punch and kick after kick at the monster, who then sank, bashed and bloodied, into the sea. The Rowdyruff Boys shouted something inaudible at the monster as it was going down, then flew back down to the race track. It was a good thing the helmets covered most of their heads, or the Powerpuff Girls might have been spotted. Especially since they were clapping with excitement, despite being afraid of being seen. But the Rowdyruff Boys seemed oblivious to everything else except their places in the race. As soon as they seated themselves, and strapped themselves in, they heard some familiar voices over the motors whispering to each other behind them.

"Maybe they aren't really bad anymore. Maybe all they want to help us out."

"Um, no.... I think they just... Just wanted to, um, have fun. That's the only real reason."

"Blossom, I think Bubbles is right. If they wanted to have fun in a criminal way, they would be out destroying Townsville!"

"Buttercup.... Maybe you're right...." It sounded like she was pretty sure.

They realized who was behind them, but acted as if they hadn't even heard it. If they had turned around, they might have had to fight them again. Even if they couldn't be destroyed by kisses, they really didn't want to hurt the girls anymore.

"All right, everyone." The cheery race track staff member pulled the lever that let them start. "GO!!"

"YEAH!!" The boys floored the gas pedal of the car as softly as they could, careful not to break the car itself. The girls did the same, and leaned forward to, even though it did not look it, try to see their counterparts better. To see the expressions on their faces as they cruised through the course. They smiled to themselves, taking in the full view, then leaned back and raced.  
  


Brick could see the Powerpuff Girls looking at them during the whole race. He especially took comfort in knowing that the red Puff liked him. Even thought he'd never admit it to his brothers, and they would never admit it either, but they really DID like the kisses they got from the girls right before they exploded. He thought to himself, "Dang! Am I turning into a softie?" He sighed, knowing his brothers probably felt the same way about their counterparts. He looked forward, and to his surprise, he almost crashed into the side of the track, and had to swerve in order to miss it just in time.  
  


Buttercup finally pulled ahead of Butch. She glanced over, catching his surprised look, and then turned in front of him, cutting him off. She smiled, getting an uncharacteristic smile on her face... one that symbolized infatuation. But she continued to pull ahead, that is, until her hand accidentally slipped off the steering wheel for a moment, causing her to swerve left and right until she finally straightened out. But by that time, Mr. Green had caught up with her. He looked at her for a second, and said, "Butterfingers, eh? HAHA!" This time, HE pulled ahead of her. She didn't catch the fact that he had guessed her name, though, as she continued racing.  
  


Bubbles was having almost no trouble pulling ahead of Boomer. He had just about come into the world today, and had virtually no practice driving cars. It looked like his sharp turning all over the road as he nearly hit the other kids' cars probably didn't help either.  
  


After a few more laps, it was time to stop. Buttercup came in first, then Butch, then Blossom, then Brick, then Bubbles, then all the other drivers other than Boomer, then he finished. As soon as it was okay, the Rowdyruff Boys unbuckled themselves and zipped off, being sure to leave their helmets in the seats of the cars to save time.

"After them, girls," Blossom commanded, and they flew after them. Not 100 feet from the track, the Rowdyruff Boys shot out from behind a tree and made the Girls stop. For a few moments, they all just hovered there, wanting the other to say something. Brick finally became impatient, and said, "Uh... you know... you never... told us your names." He tried to smile politely, but manners were not his forte, and he ended up turning it into a forced smile.

"I'm Blossom," the red Puff said politely, and with a smile, even though she was still about 25% sure that they were still bad despite the talk that she and their sisters had.

"Buttercup," the green Puff said, trying to be polite, as she was taught, but she hadn't figured that she'd ever need it, so hardly practiced it. She felt kind of awkward.

"I'm Bubbles," the blue Puff said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

The three Ruffs smiled. Brick said, "Hi. I'm Brick. He's Boomer, and he's Butch."

"Hi," Boomer said, gruffly, but politely.

Butch also seemed to be making an attempt to be polite. "Yo. What's up?"

"You know," Brick said, becoming serious, "I know that we guys attacked you before, but I'd like you to know that we've... sort of decided to stop, and we'd just like to say we're..." he paused, trying to get enough courage to say it, all the while getting an expression similar to Buttercup's when she had to say sorry to Elmer Sglue. "I'm... we're... sssss.... sssssoooorrry...." he said, getting it all out, just before smiling and turning to glare at his brothers.

They hastily said, "Yeah, we're..." they seemed to have just as much difficulty. "Ssssoooorrrry, too."

Bubbles seemed somewhat understanding. "It's OK. Mojo had some influence over you the first time, probably because he made you, and you sort of felt a sense of love towards him, because he was your father."

Blossom seemed to think that it was something else. "No... I think that it had something to do with the chemical composition with whatever they were made the first time."

The Rowdyruff Boys nodded, embarrassed, remembering how they were made in a prison from toilet water, which probably enhanced their evil sides, having cells in them that came from different inmates. But each of them made up and shook hands. Soon, the silence was broken by Butch's stomach grumbling. "Heh! Some of that racing must have given me an appetite. You five getting hungry?"

They all laughed, then flew off to find somewhere to eat.  
  
End of Part 1.  


All right. As you may have noticed, I changed the part where they fell in love at first sight. Now they are only showing the first traces of affection. I'm going to be working on the second chapter, but I won't tell you what happens. You'll have to see for yourself. I guarantee it will be an astonishing chapter.


	2. Chemical X Transformation

Disclaimer: Seems I have one of these on nearly every fanfic I own. Oh. Scratch that. I DO have a  
disclaimer saying that I own nothing on every fanfic. This one is only... oh. Nevermind. Craig  
McCracken owns the PPGs and all characters he conceived.   
  
Part Two: Chemical X Transformation  
  
"Hmm," the Professor thought out loud. He was with the Rowdyruff Boys in his lab, studying a bit of DNA under a powerful microscope. "I think that the reason you aren't as evil as you were is because when Mojo used--er, you said it was toilet water--to create you, the cells of all the inmates who used that particular toilet were included in the mix, including Mojo, who was  
originally infused with Chemical X, enhancing your desire to cause mayhem, and enlarging your medulla oblongatas. This, in turn, caused you to become very angry--much like the prisoners--in such a way that you had to lash out at whoever was around... namely the Powerpuff Girls."  
"Ohh...."A few beats of silence passed, and all three boys said, "What?"  
The Professor sighed. "I mean that when you were created, he used an incomplete mix, and you were evil, but would have exploded anyway. Besides, being kissed wasn't that bad, was it?"  
Chuckling, Boomer said, "Oh, it was grea--"   
Butch whipped his hand up and covered Boomer's mouth. "Yeah, they were nasty! We hated them. RIGHT, Boomer?" Butch removed his hand.  
"Uh, yeah, disgusting. Breath was too sweet." Boomer looked away.  
The other two boys rolled their eyes.  
"Well, they did cause you to explode," The Professor reasoned. "That means that Mojo used an unstable mix."  
Brick smirked and said, "Just like him to do a half-assed job." He sobered himself. "So, now what, um, Dad?"  
The Professor chuckled and tried to think of a good answer. "Well, I guess that you can stay with us in the guest room until we can get you a room of your own. However, if you do plan on staying with us, you'll have to agree to the house rules, which I will explain later. But right now, let's see what the girls think of this idea."  
The Rowdyruff Boys, filled with hope, followed the Professor into the living room to join the girls.  
  
"Live with US?" the girls repeated, shocked. They all knew that this is what they wanted, to be able to get to know the boys better, but this was better than any of them expected.  
"Well," Blossom said cautiously, making sure not to seem the least bit anxious about letting any of the three Ruffs enter their household. "I think it would be okay with us. What do you think girls?" She didn't even turn around to look at them. She just kept her eyes on the red Ruff's, and waited for the Professor to say something.  
"Yeah," Buttercup said. "Just as long as we don't have to share a room. Yuck!" But her outward appearance gave away her true feelings as she blushed, and looked at the ceiling.  
Bubbles didn't say anything, but smiled sweetly and dragged her foot on the floor, which nobody seemed to notice.  
The Professor said, "Then it's settled. I'll call the Mayor's office and tell him to prepare the paperwork." Then, as a second thought, he added, "Brick, maybe you should speak with Miss  
Bellum. She's the Mayor's assistant."  
"Why should I speak wit--" Brick cut himself off, remembering what happened the last time they were in Townsville. He and his brothers nearly destroyed the town, along with their sissies... er, saviors. How better to convince the bigwigs that they weren't evil anymore than to send one of their own to say a few sweet words? He finally said, "Okay... Dad." He smiled at his new father.  
  
Miss Bellum walked into the room in time to see the Mayor asleep at his desk, next to an empty glass. She was about to leave when the phone rang. This in turn caused the Mayor to jolt awake.  
"No! I'll be a good boy!" Mayor looked around and found that he was still in his office. "Whew," he said, putting a hand to his head. "I'll never mix carrot juice and mushroom juice again!" The phone rang again, and he reached over and pulled it off the hook, pressing it to his ear. "Mayor's office. Mayor speaking.... Oh, hello, 'Prof.' Utonium. What can I do for you?"  
On the other end of the phone, the Professor was standing next to the phone with Brick right next to him.  
"'Prof?'" The Professor looked blankly into the receiver for a moment before realizing that it was the abbreviation for ' Professor.' "Oh, right," he said as soon as he understood. "Well, Mayor, the reason I'm calling is that Mojo has recreated the Rowdyruff Boys."  
"Oh, that's lovely," the Mayor said densely. "But why would Mojo recreate--" Suddenly, his mind received the message. "THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?! MISS BELLUM, CALL THE  
MILITIA!!"  
"No, no, Mayor! It's fine! They aren't evil anymore!"  
"They aren't? Blah, but if they aren't evil... then..."  
The Mayor heard an unfamiliar voice over the phone. "Hey, Mayor!"  
"What the?" he asked. "Who is this?"  
"This is Brick, one of the Rowdyruff Boys. It's okay now! We have no intention of destroying Townsville or them Powerpuffs anymore. Do you think I can talk to Miss Bellum?"  
"Blah, sure! She's right here!" He handed the phone over to Miss Bellum. "Here, Miss Bellum! It's Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys."  
"Uh, okay," she said. "What does he want?" asked she.  
The Mayor smiled. "To talk with you, of course! He wouldn't be calling if he didn't want to  
talk!"  
"Well... that... DOES make sense, mayor." She took the phone from the mayor and said,  
"Hello? Is this Brick?"  
"Yeah, this is me. Is this Miss Bellum?"  
"Yes, this is Miss Bellum. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well, Miss Bellum, My brothers and I wanted to tell you that we aren't evil anymore. We  
were recreated by Mojo, but this time we turned out not being evil. Isn't that great? Now we can  
help the girls in fighting crime."  
"Yes," Miss bellum said, relieved. "And is the Professor going to be keeping you as his sons?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Would that be all right with the Mayor?"  
"Uh..." Taking a look down at the Mayor, who was bored with the phone call and was playing with the pencils on his desk. She said into the phone, "Yes, I think that would be acceptable."  
"Kickin'! Well, thank you Miss Bellum. How long till it's official?"  
"Oh, I'd say in about..." Suddenly, the wall was ripped off and Miss Bellum screamed at the sight of a fifty-foot tall gorilla.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Miss Bellum?" Brick called into the phone, but got no answer. "Miss Bellum?! Are you  
there?!"  
Brick put the phone on the receiver and flashed upstairs. The burst into the door to their new bedroom where his brothers were bouncing on the bed.  
Startled, Butch said, "Hey, what's all the--"  
"Can it," Brick interrupted. "We have to get down to Townsville! The Mayor and Miss Bellum are in trouble! Follow me!" With that, he flew swiftly down the hall and to the door, waiting for his brothers. They soon appeared at his side and he opened the door. As they flew out, they knocked over a few Mormons selling bibles.  
"Sorry," the three Ruffs said at once, but didn't stop flying.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Miss Bellum screamed as the massive gorilla hefted her body out of the Mayor's office and into the air with its palm, which was just about the size of Miss Bellum. The monster opened its hand and looked at Miss Bellum. However, this gorilla had hardly the kindness of King Kong, and roared directly into her face, causing her bushy head of hair to flap to and fro, is if she were in a hurricane. It closed his hand around her then began running towards the tallest building it saw. When it got there, it wrapped its humongous arms around the building, causing panicked screams from every single office inside. It reached the top and spotted three beams of light coming toward it. It stood up on the top and started swatting at these beams of light as they circled and wove in patterns, each time avoiding the large hand. Finally, the three beams of light came in close and pried Miss Bellum from the monster's mitts. The ape swung its hand down to try to smack them away, but it only touched air as the beams of light carried the pretty young lady down to the street, then back up to face the gigantic gorilla one last time.   
  
This time, with two free hands, the ape was a much more formidable foe than when it was carrying Miss Bellum. It was swinging its arms as fast as its body's recoil would allow, and almost hit them a couple of times, but finally, they came in and delivered three very strong blows, which sent it flying to Easter Island.  
"And don't come back," Brick said triumphantly as they watched it disappear into the distance.  
All three of them flew down to meet Miss Bellum.  
"Are you all right, Miss Bellum?" Brick asked, voice full of concern.  
"Yes," she breathed. "I'm fine."  
"How long did you say that the adoption process would take to complete?" Brick asked, smiling.  
Miss Bellum smiled as well and said, "A couple of hours."  
  
Bubbles was flying quickly and happily through the air of her bedroom, causing most of her stuffed animals and much lint to swirl in a small dust devil on the floor.  
"I can't believe that the Rowdyruff boys are going to be living with us. This is SOOO COOL!"  
Bubbles giggled to herself.  
"Ah, pipe down," Buttercup snarled. "So they're moving in with us. Big whoop."  
Bubbles stopped flying in the air. She sat on the bed and looked out the window.  
"Buttercup," Blossom yelled. "That is no way to talk to your sister! Apologize!"  
But before Buttercup could reply, Bubbles said, "Hey, aren't those the Rowdyruff Boys?" and pointed to the window.  
Her sisters turned to look, and they saw that the Rowdyruff Boys were indeed flying home with huge smiles on their faces.  
The girls raced downstairs to meet them.  
As the three came in, they didn't wait for anyone to say anything, and said, "Miss Bellum is going to rush our adoption because we just saved her life!"  
Right away, Blossom and Bubbles leapt forward and gave their counterparts great, big hugs.  
"That's wonderful," they said in unison as the boys returned the hugs.  
Buttercup, however showed a different version of affection, albeit subtle. She wound up and landed a 'gentle' punch to Butch's shoulder. "Way to go."  
Butch smiled and returned the punch. "You too, babe."  
Buttercup giggled a little. "What did I do to get that?"  
"You smiled at me."  
At this, Buttercup blushed, turning a deep shade of orange. "Well, you know, I..." She just  
stopped talking and scratched the back of her head.  
Butch laughed and led his brothers towards the kitchen. "Hey, Pops! Can we get something to eat?"  
  
After they ate, the boys took the girls to the park to play on the playground equipment.  
Buttercup and Butch spotted a tetherball pole. They grinned, then looked at each other, then in a  
flash they were at the pole. Buttercup grabbed the ball first. She tossed it up into the air a little  
then slammed it up into the air. Butch jumped up and backhanded the ball the other way.  
Buttercup stopped the ball in mid-air by absorbing the momentum with her arm, swinging it back,  
then slamming it with all her might. The ball went too fast even for Butch to see and swung all the  
way around, touching the pole.  
"Hah!" Buttercup shouted. "I beat you down, suckahfoo! Ah-hah! Who's yo mama? That's  
right! I'm yo mama! Ha ha ha ha!"  
Butch couldn't help but laugh at Buttercup's antics as she celebrated with a victory dance.  
"Save that for your prom. Play me again."  
She looked back at him. "All right. Prepare to get your big butt kicked once more!"  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Hey, Bubbles," Boomer called over from a long stretch of paved sidewalk.  
"Yeah, Boomer," Bubbles said as she hovered over to him.  
"I bet you I can beat you running on this stretch of sidewalk without our powers!"  
"You're on. Get ready to lose, big boy!"  
"Heh. You might as well prepare yourself. You'll be tasting the asphault as I kick it up."  
"I thought you said no powers!"  
He laughed. "It was a figure of speech."  
"Oh. Right."  
Boomer squatted down into a sprinting position. "On your mark..."  
"Get set," Bubbles said, matching the pose.  
"GO!" They both raced off.   
Bubbles got an early lead, but since she wasn't using her powers and hadn't a lot of experience running without them, she began to tire, giving Boomer a chance to catch up. But just then, Bubbles slipped on a rock, making her lose her balance and become panicked. Boomer noticed this and instantly used his super speed to catch her, but while he did so, he closed his eyes out of fear. When he opened them again, he saw that he had caught Bubbles in his arms and she had wrapped her arms around him. She also had her eyes closed.  
She looked so cute just lying there in his arms, but he had to say, "Hey, cuteness, y'all right?"  
She opened one eye, then the other and smiled. "That was kind of fun!"  
Boomer just smiled.  
  
Brick and Blossom were over at the swings.  
"Hey, Blossom," Brick said. "Let's see how high we can swing without falling off or going all the way around."  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
They hopped on two swings that were next to each other and started pumping their legs back and forth to work up a momentum. It seemed like Blossom was going the highest, but then Brick swung up to a level slightly higher than the bar. Blossom kept pumping her legs but could not get that high. However, Brick started to go too high and flew off the swings. The momentum took him higher than the trees, which gave him a full view of Towsnville. Suddenly, in mid-air, he began to flail his arms in panic and shout incomprehensible things. He fell to the ground, landing flat on his back, which knocked the wind out of him. He kept moving his mouth, mostly in attempt to breathe, but it seemed like he was trying to say something else. As soon as she could,  
Blossom jumped off the swing and ran to his side.  
"Brick," she cried. "Brick, all you all right?"  
Brick slowly got up and said, "Trouble."  
"What?" Blossom asked, confused.  
"I'll be right back!" He flew off toward Butch.  
  
Butch wacked the tether ball back at Buttercup, and she returned the serve.  
"BUTCH!"  
Butch heard his name being called and turned to look to the place from which it came.  
Consequently, he got thwacked with the ball, hurtling him away from the court. Brick came up behind him, caught him in mid air, and set him on the ground.  
"Butch, serious trouble in Townsville. It's a giant snake. Go distract it while I get Boomer.  
We'll be there ASAP."  
Butch frowned, then nodded. "I'm on it." With that, he blasted off.  
  
Boomer was still racing Bubbles. Pretty soon, Brick got in his way and stopped him... the hard way. But Brick didn't feel as much of the force because he braced himself.  
"Hey, man!" Boomer said as he saw Bubbles keep going, obviously oblivious to what was going on. "Why did you stop me?"  
"There's a giant snake attacking Townsville! We have to go now!"  
Boomer went wide-eyed for a second, then smiled. "Ok, then. Let's beat down on this toad!"  
Boomer and Brick rocketed off the ground and into the air towards Townsville.  
"Where's Butch?" Boomer asked.  
"I sent him ahead of us to distract the beast. Look, there he-- OH, MY GOD!"  
They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Butch impaled on the viper's long fang. Butch had turned a pale blue, and he looked to be extremely pained with having a large spike through his chest. His eyes were bulging out, and blue blood was leaking out his mouth. The red and blue  
Ruffs stared in horror as the snake shook Butch from its fang and let him drop to the ground.  
  
Brick couldn't believe his eyes. His green brother had been taken down by a snake. He thought to himself, "This must not be any ordinary snake."  
"Whuahahahaha!! I was expecting the Powerpuff Girls, but you'll do nicely, too."  
The two remaining brothers looked around, but they couldn't find the origin of the voice.  
"Who the hell said that?" Brick demanded.  
Suddenly the snake charged, and they were just barely able to dodge it in time. Suddenly, a tall man with a red complexion and who was wearing what looked like a Santa Claus outfit, except for the trim being black instead of white, appeared. He spoke in a high-pitched voice.  
The strange man began laughing. "Do you like my pet snake? He likes the taste of blood over his fangs." As he spoke, his snake began to flick his tongue over his bloody fangs as proof of what this man was saying.  
"Who are you," Boomer asked. "And what do you want?!"  
"Well, since you've never met me before, my name is HIM. I wanted to kill the Powerpuff Girls, but as long as you're here, I figure that when I kill you, they will be so inconsolable that I will be able to kill them and take over Townsville much easier."  
"Well, if you plan to kill all of us..." Brick began,  
"You'll die trying!" Boomer finished.  
They heard a hiss and dived out of the way as the giant snake lunged again. Boomer heard the sound of cloth ripping followed by Brick crying out in pain. He turned and saw that the viper's fang had just barely grazed Brick's skin across his chest.  
HIM said, "Interesting choice of words." He then pointed towards the snake. "I hope you have fun playing with my little pet. I call him 'Sniper' because he goes..." His voice suddenly became demonic. "...STRAIGHT FOR THE HEART!!"  
Brick's wound was already starting to turn blue. He started doubling over in the pain, and  
Boomer realized that it was only a matter of time before the poisonous venom overtook his red brother like it had taken Butch. He turned and scowled at HIM. "You'll pay for this."  
  
"WHAT! Butch and the others left to take on this monster themselves? What jerks!" Buttercup frowned.  
"Well, there's no time to waste," Blossom said, taking charge. "We have to get down there right away! Let's go!"  
The three of them blasted off the ground. As the three began to get close, there seemed to be some snake or another slinking through Townsville. They spotted HIM, who was raising his arms in the air, seeming to be commanding something, and flew over.  
"All right, HIM," Blossom said. "What are you up--" Blossom stopped in her tracks as she and her sisters looked down and spotted the boys laying lifelessly on the ground, dead eyes, blue skin, and huge holes through their bodies. Everything about them led to one obvious fact... that they had been murdered.  
"Brick, no!" Blossom cried out.  
"Boomer... this can't be," Bubbles squeaked, tears coming to her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Butch..." Buttercup could only float in mid-air and stare at the boys' cadavers.  
A few beats of eerie silence passed, and HIM said, "Ohhh... Powerpuff Girls... are you sad?" HIM was smiling maliciously at the trio. "I would be, too. They screamed so loudly when they died. It almost seems a shame! Almost! Ahahahaha!!"  
Blossom growled. "You... you...."  
Bubbles glared at HIM. "You didn't have to... to..."  
Buttercup's eyes went ablaze. "KILL THEM!!"  
Simultaneously, the girls screamed and burst into white flames of intense energy, startling HIM and Sniper. Sniper began to fear for his own life, and began to slither away. HIM, however,  
quickly regained his composure.   
"Oh," He said. "I hope you're not mad." He began laughing demonically again. He turned to the snake and willed it to come back, to which it obliged. As HIM turned back to face back at the girls, he got slammed in the face by one of them. This punch actually hurt, and he was launched through the wall of a large building. He pulled himself out of the rubble, rubbed a trace of blood off his face, and floated back over to where the girls were.  
HIM growled demonically. "You pantywaists. I'll--" He stopped when he saw only one  
Powerpuff. It looked like the other three except the now crimson red hair was standing on end, the eyes were emerald green, and the clothing was a sapphire blue. She was also burning with a bright rainbow-colored flame. With apprehension, he realized that the originals had melded together into one.  
As this new Powerpuff Girl spoke, it echoed a mix of all three of the original Powerpuffs.  
"HIM... you want to see ANGER?! HOW'S THIS FOR ANGER?!" The girl dived down at the snake and mercilessly and literally started beating it to a pulp. The snake was snapping at them, but each time, the girl would evade his attacks. Finally the girl had enough, and with a swipe of her hand, broke the snake's spine. She tore open the snake's back, tearing the organs out with  
every stroke.  
  
It seemed like forever for her to finish with the snake. As if ripping out its spine wasn't enough; she had to completely destroy it. She stood over what was left of the snake, then she looked over her shoulder at HIM and said, "You're next."  
  
HIM looked at the corpse of the snake, all of his hard work at capturing the black mamba,  
finding the right spell to make it obey him, then enlarging it to 15 times its normal size . . . all his hard work shattered. Then he realized that the new girl was coming straight at him. He quickly opened a portal and jumped through right before the new Powerpuff could get him. THIS  
Powerpuff, however, was not about to let him get away unscathed, and put her hands together for an energy blast and fired it straight into the portal.  
  
Inside HIM's lair, HIM had just emerged and was regretting his loss when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright light coming through from the other side. His eyes went wide and he put up his arms in defense. "AHHHHHHHH!" The energy blast tore into him.  
  
The Powerpuff girl floated to the ground. By this time, the rainbow flame had disappeared, and she seemed a bit calmer. In a flash of light, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup returned in the one girl's place, and knelt down beside their counterparts.  
Bubbles, voice cracking, said, "Blossom... we have to take them back to the Professor. He'll know what to do."  
Blossom looked at Bubbles, then back at Brick, and said, in a weak-sounding voice, "I don't think he can save them... but I'm willing to give it a try. Let's go."  
They carefully picked the boys' bodies off the ground and flew off.  
Buttercup remained silent all the way home.  
  
The girls were waiting upstairs in their room to wait for any news concerning the boys. As they sat there, they began to wonder whether the boys would pull through.  
Bubbles looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think the boys will be all right?"  
Blossom looked down at the floor. "Maybe it just wasn't mean to be."  
Buttercup glared at her red sister. "Stop being so cynical. You gotta think positive in times like these." She turned to Bubbles. "Of course the Professor will get the boys back up. Those boys are too rugged to bite the bullet."  
"But if they bit a bullet," Bubbles reasoned, "it would go BOOM and hit someone, and that would hurt!"  
Once again, Bubbles' innocence had made the situation brighter. Blossom and Buttercup  
chuckled a bit to themselves.  
  
The Professor, standing, peered at the dead bodies of the RowdyRuff boys. He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips and thought about what he could do. What venom does is it removes the hemoglobin and oxygen from the blood, turning it blue. This accounted for the blue skin, but he didn't have a clue how to revive them. Even if he were able to patch up the huge hole in each of their bodies, he didn't think he could perform miracles. He sat down and began to think. There had to be a scientific way to approach the matter. Perhaps if he added a small amount of Chemical X to antivenin. He thought about that one, and decided against it due to the fact that Chemical X was very unstable. His thoughts drifted to Frankenstein, but using electricity to revive the boys was a little late at this point. Then, he began to reason with himself that a chemical composition of properties contrasting to the poison could counteract it, but this thought led back to using Chemical X and antivenin. Well, since he always kept a log of all his experiments, it seemed that the only way to find out was to try. He wiped the sweat from his brow and got to work.  
  
An hour later, the girls were still on their bed, though they were asleep. A shadowy form drifted into the room. Some foreboding music began to play, and the shadowy form soon got annoyed with it. He opened a secret panel in the wall and removed an LP from the record player, promptly throwing it into the wall.  
The shattering of the big black disk woke up Blossom. "Ahh! What was that?" Looking around, she saw Brick standing there with his brothers. She couldn't believe it! The boys were alive! "BRICK!! Are you okay?"  
Brick rose his arms in the air in the manner of a zombie "We have dispatched the Professor! Now we will deal with you three!" He dropped his arms to the side and started laughing.  
Blossom laughed as well.  
Bubbles and Buttercup began to wake up as well. Buttercup's eyes went wide. "BUTCH!! Are you alright?"  
Bubbles didn't let Butch have any time to reply. "BOOMER!! You're not hurt, are you? I was so worried about you! You were all dead and stuff, and I thought the three of you were dead for good, just like that time when we kissed you, and you exploded, and were revived by Mojo, and we met you again yesterday, and--"   
Boomer silenced her by placing his hand on her lips. "It's all right, doll. I'm okay. We're all  
right."  
The six looked into their counterparts' eyes. Simultaneously, all three Powerpuffs slapped the boy of their respective color.  
"OW," they all shouted. "What was that for?"  
"For going off and fighting without us!" Blossom cried.  
"You could have been dead for good!" Bubbles seemed very angry.  
"Then none of us would have people to spar with!" Buttercup shouted.  
The Professor was standing at the door. Hearing this idea, he thought to himself, "Hey! That gives me an idea!" He ran back towards his lab.  
The three boys lifted their right hands into the air.  
"We're sorry, girls," Brick said.  
"From now on..." Boomer started;  
"...All our actions will be sent through you before we make them." Butch finished.  
"Well, that's better," Blossom said.  
Brick smiled. "Permission to put our hands down?"  
Blossom frowned. "You don't have to do it that much. Just let us know if there's a fight that needs to be faught."  
The boys put their hands down and began to hover from the room. Just then, the hotline began buzzing like crazy.   
Blossom answered it. "Yes Mayor?!"  
Babbling could be heard on the other end.  
"What!?" Blossom nearly shrieked. "Don't worry, Mayor! We'll be right over!" She hung up the phone. Girls--and boys--lets go!!" Blossom blasted through the ceiling. The others followed, preparing for another glorious battle.  
  
THE END 


End file.
